Désirs et Objectives
by Yellow Momo
Summary: Em Sorbanne, França, acontecimentos inesperados acontecem para confundir a vida do jovem Milus, um garoto grego que veio em busca de realizar o seu sonho e faz grandes amizades e vive um intenso romance com um jovem francês. AU. OOC. MiloxCamus, MMxFro. A
1. Prouloge

"_Prolouge_"

_"... Há um momento na vida, que a resume e justifica: é o momento em que a pessoa tendo nas horas percebe que atingiu os fins do Ser. É o momento solene, irrepetível e improrrogável, tão envolto em auras que parece ser mágico somente por ser a contraface do comum. Momento mais fulgente que a glória. Muito mais pleno do que a fortuna. Mais imponente do que o poder. O que faz seu encanto, e seu suplício, é que um momento é apenas um momento. Feliz é aquele que o repete e o prolonga..."._

_"... Nascemos para agir, para fazer, e desfrutar de tudo em liberdade. Mas somente se enfrente o desafio quando haja um motivo para o esforço que fecunde o fruir que o objeto transporte nosso eu para que nele se projete o sujeito e se reencontre. É a dura condição do ser feliz e só vivemos mesmo se a cumprimos..."._

_"... Nós temos dois estados nesta vida, dois não mais: precisão e satisfação. Eliminam-se, geram-se, em cadeia, e o que entre eles pulsa os revigora. Quando estamos contentes somos plenos, qualquer outro que chegue é dispensável. Quando estamos carentes, qualquer outro por mais pobre que seja nos resolve..._".


	2. L’université de Paris

Capítulo I – "_L'université de Paris_"

Universidade de Paris - Sorbonne, Paris, França, segunda-feira, 8:00.

É o final do verão. As primeiras folhas das árvores começam a cair. Estamos no final do mês de setembro e mais um ano letivo começa nas universidades do mundo desenvolvido.

As universidades européias eram bastante conhecidas por abrigarem estudantes de diferentes países, sejam eles intercambistas ou não. E na Universidade de Paris, sede Sorbonne, não era muito diferente. Por todo o campus, viam-se jovens estudantes, calouros e veteranos, circulando de um lado para o outro pelo local. Alguns indo em direção à biblioteca, alguns ao ginásio, outros indo para suas salas de aula.

Mas no meio deles se destacava um em especial... Um de cabelos curtos meio ondulados e desarrumados, em um tom de loiro escuro, com um par de óculos do tipo aviador no rosto, vestindo uma camiseta preta com os dizeres "I'm not like others boys", calça jeans surrada com rasgões na altura do joelho e um par de tênis "All Star" vermelho, já sujos e desgastados pelo uso excessivo.

Tinha piercings visíveis em locais estratégicos, no trago da orelha e abaixo do lábio inferior. Na mão direita um cigarro e na outra mão segurava um caderno com uma caneta presa à espiral, as unhas de ambas as mãos estavam pintadas de preto. Ele andava vagarosamente pelo campus, já que era a primeira vez que pisava naquele local, não fazia se quer dois meses que tinha abandonado a Grécia e se mudado para o novo país.

Olhou a sua frente e tinha alguns bancos de madeira e resolveu se sentar em um deles. Abriu o caderno e pegou uma folha com a lista das aulas que teria hoje. Primeira aula: Produção Textual, bloco 435, sala 15. Pensou, "Ninguém merece isso...". Tirou o celular do bolso e olhou no visor que já fazia cinco minutos que a aula tinha começado. Tratou de se apressar, mas alguém desviou a sua atenção.

No outro lado do campus, indo em direção à biblioteca, passava um jovem alto, não muito forte, de pele clara, com cabelos curtos num tom de vermelho alaranjado, no rosto, um par de óculos de grau. Ele vestia-se de forma clássica, camisa social verde-água de mangas longas arregaçadas até a altura do cotovelo, calça social na cor cáqui, no cós da peça um cinto marrom e nos pés, sapatos semi-social da mesma cor do cinto e uma mochila de náilon verde escuro apoiada em somente um dos ombros.

Acompanhou a passagem do desconhecido até desaparecer completamente de sua vista. Foi quando olhou novamente no visor do aparelho telefônico celular e se tocou que já tinham se passado mais cinco minutos e agora estaria realmente atrasado. Saiu em direção ao bloco onde era a sua bendita aula e assim que a encontrou, avistou o professor na porta, mas este o barrou.

Indicou ao aluno que ele tinha esquecido de apagar o cigarro. Apagou na própria sola do tênis e jogou o que restou em um canto qualquer, e finalmente conseguiu assistir a primeira aula daquele dia. Sentou-se nos fundos da sala, ao lado de um jovem que a primeira vista se perguntou em pensamento se era homem ou mulher... A resposta ficou mais nítida quando percebeu o tom de voz forçado...

- Bon jour, meu nome é Afrodite - disse isso o rapaz estendendo a mão e sorrindo naturalmente.

- Aaaa... Bon jour, Milos. - cumprimentou-o também, meio intimidado.

- Esta blusa, foi você quem pintou ? - perguntou, apontando para a pintura o jovem moderninho a ele.

- Oui - disse o grego sorrindo.

- Simples e bonita. - sorriu de volta.

- Obrigado.

Milo ficou intrigado com a beleza do companheiro, tinha quase certeza que aquilo era um erro da natureza. Os cabelos tingidos num tom de azul claro curtos e lisos, que se percebia que eram assim ao custo de muita chapinha e em destaque, um franjão na altura do queixo, os olhos da mesma cor das melanas, abaixo do esquerdo um sinal escuro que se destacava facilmente na pele muito alva do rosto. No topo da cabeça um óculos tipo máscara, que colocado, podia cobrir boa parte do rosto e no pescoço, um cordão de ouro bem delicado com um pingente em forma de rosa, tendo no centro dela um pequeno brilhante.

Ele estava vestido com uma camiseta branca de mangas três-quartos mais com o punho virado e gola esporte e um broche em forma de rosa na cor branca preso no lado esquerdo da peça; na mão direita, anéis coloridos no dedo indicador e mínimo e unhas pintadas de rosa perolado; calças jeans em um tom esverdeado, parecia ter sido comprada em uma loja feminina; no cós, ao invés de um cinto, um lenço com estampa tye-dye nas cores amarelo, laranja e rosa e com franjas laranjas na ponta e nos pés algo bem interessante, uma sandália do famoso modelo "birken stock" de couro, com estampa florida.

Milo assistiu sozinho as outras três aulas que estavam previstas para aquele dia. No final do dia se sentiu comparado a uma barata tonta por causa do inseticida de tanto mudar de uma sala para outra com o intuito de assistir aula. Ao sair do prédio, teve uma surpresa, encontrou-se com o rapaz de beleza intrigante que estava ao seu lado na primeira aula e Afrodite o abordou, passando a conversarem enquanto andavam juntos pelo campus. Resolveram parar em frente à cantina porque jovem de sandálias queria tomar um suco enlatado.

- Eu reparei que você não é daqui, estou certo? - Afrodite disse enquanto mexia o conteúdo da latinha com alguns canudinhos.

- Sim... Eu venho da Grécia... Mas é meio engraçado... Eu sempre quis estudar aqui... - disse isso timidamente.

- Huuumm... - tomou um gole - Eu sabia! Mas por que você escolheu justamente aqui? Qual é o seu curso mesmo?

- Publicidade e propaganda... Mas respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, eu vim pra cá, porque aqui é o lugar... Onde... Eu acho que posso encontrar boas inspirações. Mas como você percebeu que eu não sou daqui?

- Por causa do sotaque, honey... Hihihihihi... Mas eu também não sou daqui, sou sueco e sonho em trabalhar na Maison Chanel.

- ... Meu sotaque... - Milo ficou pensativo - Nooosssaaa, você sonha alto! O meu sonho é montar uma agência, um negócio próprio pra mim...

- Aaaa... Queridinho, você é um luxo! Escândalo! Quando você estiver na praça, vou querer fazer alguma coisa na sua agência.

- Belê... - Milo apenas riu ao comentário do outro.

Mas algo interrompeu a conversa deles. Novamente passou por eles o rapaz ruivo, que Milo tinha visto antes da sua primeira aula, agora com alguns livros embaixo do braço e desta vez, acompanhado de um outro rapaz, um moreno com cabelos curtos pretos com trajes semelhantes ao que Milo usava. E o grego novamente seguiu o rapaz ruivo com o olhar.

- Lindos, não?

- ...

- Heeellloooooo! Tem alguém ai? - ele cutucou na cabeça de Milo com a ponta do dedo.

- Hã! Foi mal Afrodite... Do que estávamos falando mesmo? - Milo respondeu ainda meio aéreo.

- Hunf! Deixa pra lá... Perdi o fio da meada mesmo!

- Hã!... Tudo bem, se você não se incomoda eu vou indo pra casa, tô morrendo de fome!

- hihihihi... Tudo bem, honey. A gente se ver amanhã de novo... E pode me chamar de Dido, Afrodite é muuuuito comprido!

- Tudo bem, cara! Me chama de Milo, Milos fica esquisito ao sotaque francês. Até mais!

- Tá ... Ei! Espera! Onde você mora?

- Numa pensão pra estrangeiros há uns quatro quarteirões daqui.

- Que luxo, menino! Até mais, então...

- À bientôt... - disse Milo se despedindo já de costas para Dido com um aceno de mão.

- Adieu... - disse isso suspirando. "Hummm... que fofo! Mas quem era aquele rapaz de cabelos escuros? E pra qual dos dois o Milo olhava, o ruivo ou o moreno?" - pensou Dido enquanto tomava o seu suco já caminhando pelo campus da Universidade de Paris.

No refeitório da Universidade, 12:35.

Refeitório. Local típico dos estudantes universitários que não tem tempo para comer em casa, ou para aqueles não tem dinheiro suficiente para comer em um bom restaurante ou simplesmente para aqueles que querem algum tempo para jogar conversa fora com os amigos. Quando se entrava no local, via-se que era um espaço gigantesco, com várias mesas e bancos compridos de madeira distribuídos pelo local, onde cabiam cerca de oito pessoas em cada banco e num espaço restrito, à frente das mesas e bancos, o corredor onde os estudantes podiam pegar uma bandeja para si e se servirem da refeição que era sugerida pelo dia no lugar.

Segunda-feira, primeiro dia de aula do novo ano letivo. O cardápio indicava frango assado ou cozido, o que fazia vários estudantes torcerem o nariz de reprovação. Num pequeno canto do local, na ponta de uma das mesas sentaram-se juntos dois rapazes batendo uma conversa amigável enquanto comiam.

- Ei, Camus, como andam as coisas no trabalho?

- Huum... Meio enroladas, o novo software desenvolvido pelo gêmeos ainda não foi aprovado pela diretoria...

- Caraca! É foda! Eles vão se ficar decepcionados...

- Eu sei Marco, eles esperam com bastante urgência a aprovação desse projeto na empresa para conseguirem o diploma do mestrado...

- E como andam os seus cursos? Cara, eu juro que não sei como você dá conta de estudar pela manhã engenharia química, trabalhar à tarde e cursar administração à noite. Você já tá no quarto ano de ambas, não?

- É... Administração eu termino esse ano, mas ainda faltam um pouco pra conseguir me formar em engenharia, quanto ao emprego, é só meio período mesmo... E você? Tá indo tudo certo lá no seu novo emprego?

- Tá tudo bele. E se São Francisco de Assis me ajudar, eu me formo já esse ano!

-Não sabia que você era tão católico...

- Sou. Você por acaso não é? - Marco colocou uma garfada na boca.

- Também. Mas não tenho nenhum santo em especial... Lá vem vindo os gêmeos... - Camus colocou a primeira garfada com comida na boca.

Dois homens altos, ambos de cabelos em tons de loiro escuro e corte parecido entraram pelo refeitório, deixando as meninas do local em fervorosa. As diferenças entres eles eram poucas, somente o fato de um deles ser mais moreno, ter os cabelos mais compridos e escuros, e vestir roupas típicas de alguém que adora esportes radicais. Enquanto o outro se vestia de uma maneira mais clássica e aparentar ser mais responsável. Apesar de serem gêmeos, somente na aparência eram parecidos e o tempo estava se encarregando de torná-los cada vez mais diferentes.

- Olá Camus e Marco, a famosa dupla Ca-Ma! Como estão?

- Sem piadinhas infames Kanon... - respondeu com grosseria Marco.

- Foi mal! Esqueci que você prefere ser chamado de MM, mas não esquenta, tô na paz ... - deu um sorriso largo e fez sinal de "paz e amor" com os dedos.

- Saga, Kanon, eu tenho uma notícia meio que desagradável pra vocês...

- A gente já sabe qual é, e nós já trouxemos a nova versão do software num cd pra você levar ao seu "chefinho", Camus. - falou Saga.

- Por sinal, não sei como você ainda agüenta aquele mala... Você tem mais talento do que ele! - Kanon deu um piscada para Camus e aponto para o mesmo com o dedo indicador.

- Sou forçado, né Kanon. Mas valeu Saga! Vou tentar não me esquecer do cd...- disse isso, enquanto tentava cortar o peito de frango assado.

- Sem pros, cara! Qualquer coisa liga pro meu cell ou pro dele... Agora vamo nessa, Saga!

- Tá certo Kanon! Adieu! - falou Saga.

- Ei, como vocês me acharam? – indagou aos gêmeos Camus.

- Ora, foi simples, perguntamos pra sua namorada... – falou Saga.

- Ex... – falou em seco Camus.

- COMO É QUE É? – perguntaram os três abismados chamando a atenção daqueles que estavam nas mesas vizinhas.

- Isso é uma longa história que eu num quero explicar agora... - falou calmamente Camus, após tomar um gole de suco.

- Cara, deixa eu provar desse suco colorido aí! - implorou Saga a Camus que atendeu rapidamente o pedido oferecendo o copo.

- Sempre me disseram que a cor do suco desse refeitório é amarela, mas que nunca conseguem destinguir qual é o sabor... - Saga apoiou a perna esquerda em cima do banco, onde os rapazes estavam sentados e levou a bebida para mais próximo da boca.

- Nada disso! - Kanon tirou o copo da mão de Saga, colocando a bebida de volta na mesa - A gente vai indo nessa agora! – falou Kanon, fazendo Saga bufar de raiva.

- Valeu pela oferta Camus. Adieu pour vous - despediu-se Saga.

- Adieu - responderam Camus e Marco.

- Finalmente vou poder comer em paz... - murmura Camus.

- Certamente ... Si tu amare pollo ... - confirmou debochando Marco.

Na pensão para estrangeiros, 22:48.

Essa pensão era muito famosa na cidade de Paris, pois abrigava estrangeiros do mundo todo, como também pessoas vindas do interior da França. Além de Milo, também a habitavam Mu, vindo do Nepal e estudava na França Engenharia Civil, Aldebaran, um brasileiro, aluno de intercâmbio, estudante também de Engenharia Civil da mesma universidade, a Ecolé Nacionele de Ponts de Chausées, ambos já estavam no quarto ano. Shaka, um indiano, que veio estudar Psicologia na mesma universidade de Milo, mas por algum motivo não haviam se encontrado com ele naquele local hoje. E Aiolia, outro grego, amigo desde a infância de Milo que foi para França estudar medicina e também freqüentava a mesma universidade do outro grego, porém ainda não tinham começado as suas aulas, apenas era a semana de recepção dos calouros, com várias palestras e trotes.

Todos estavam reunidos na cozinha jantando e contando como tinham sido as suas experiências no primeiro dia de aula nas novas universidades. Todos estavam muito empolgados, principalmente Milo, que estava encantado com o tamanho do campus e da diversidade de pessoas vistas no local. Comeram, riram com as trapalhadas de cada um, principalmente pelo fato de estarem em um país diferente e apesar de todos saberem falar e entender razoavelmente a língua francesa, ainda conseguiam passar por situações constrangedoras.

Após a refeição, todos se retiraram para os seus respectivos quartos, os quais eram todos individuais. A pensão possuía três andares, além do térreo, mas era nos andares superiores onde ficavam os quartos. Em cada andar, tinha uma pequena cozinha, com geladeira, fogão à gás, forno de microondas, armários contendo copos, pratos, panelas e talheres, uma mesa com algumas cadeiras e uma pequena televisão, coisas da dona do local, que preferia fazer assim, evitando que algum hóspede acordasse no meio da noite e precisasse ir ao térreo e consequentemente, acordasse alguém ao descer pelas escadas.

Milo morava no terceiro andar, no segundo quarto do lado direita da escada. Não era muito grande, mas era confortável. Na verdade, todos os quartos eram suítes. Paredes monocromáticas pintadas em um tom de amarelo pastel, uma cama espaçosa coberta com lençóis brancos e dois travesseiros com fronhas da mesma cor. Ao lado dela um criado-mudo com um pequeno abajur sobre a mesma; na frente, um pequeno móvel, sobre ele uma televisão a cores de 14 polegadas. Ao lado da entrada para o banheiro, ficava um pequeno guarda-roupa com duas portas e abaixo das mesma três gavetas bem grandes, do tamanho delas. Como eram todos homens os moradores, a dona da pensão imaginou que eles não levavam muitas roupas e outros pertences consigo, então não havia a necessidade de um local grande para guardar as suas vestes.

Após o jantar, ele resolveu assistir um pouco de tevê, pegou o controle e ficou mudando de canal, quando já estava desistindo parou em um canal no qual passava uma novela francesa. Na cena que ele assistia, a mãe descobria que a filha de 15 anos era lésbica e estava tendo um caso com uma amiga de escola, chocada com a notícia, ela se desesperava porque imaginava que a filha estava sendo possuída por algum espírito maligno.

- Essa mãe vai ficar louca se continuar pensando desse jeito... Coitada da menina... Ainda não sabe que tipo mundo à espera... - falou com uma tristeza no olhar, como se aquela cena relembrasse fatos já ocorridos na sua vida.

Desligou o aparelho e resolveu tomar um banho antes de dormir. Tirou toda a roupa, dobrando-a e colocando-a sobre a cama. Pegou uma toalha nova em uma gaveta do pequeno armário. Olhou-se no espelho do banheiro que ficava sobre a pia, riu da própria cara e falou pra si mesmo em frente ao objeto.

- Eita, garanhão! Faz quase dois meses que você está nesta terra desconhecida e cheia de gente esquisita e ainda não pegou ninguém - olhou para o próprio pênis - assim você vai perde a prática... Que tal no final de semana! - piscou o olho para se mesmo, rindo da situação.

Entrou no boxe e abriu o chuveiro. Molhou todo o corpo, excerto os cabelos - odiava dormir com eles molhados -, pegou o sabonete e molhou um pouco o objeto, esfregando entre as mãos para que fizesse um pouco de espuma. Fechou o chuveiro, e começou ensaboar o pescoço e ombros. Enquanto o fazia, começou a se lembrar das coisas que tinha acontecido naquele dia. De repente lembrou-se do jovem de cabelos ruivos.

Sentiu uma nova sensação abater o seu corpo. Uma espécie de corrente elétrica passou a percorrer toda a sua espinha, fazendo com o seu coração acelerasse e sentisse uma sensação prazerosa no baixo ventre. Fechou os olhos, e ficou imaginando como estaria sendo diferente se tivesse uma boa companhia durante o banho.

- Queria alguém pra ensaboar as minhas costas... - disse isso sussurrando, mas logo em seguida, completou com um pensamento malicioso "Só ensaboar?... Huummm... Definitivamente, não!".

Milo continuava a se ensaboar durante o banho. Mas os pensamentos que o ligavam ao jovem que viu passeando pelo campus o faziam sonhar com algo que há muito tempo desejava. Fechou os olhos e imaginou aquele rapaz entrando no boxe e retirando o sabonete que estava em sua mão. Em seguida, ele deslizava o objeto pelo peito e braços bronzeados e musculosos de Milo em movimentos circulares, lentos e constantes. Milo olhava em seus olhos e desejava beijar os seus lábios. O pedido foi atendido. Um beijo ardente e sensual foi encenado pela dupla, um jogo de entrelaçamento de línguas e mordidas leves nos lábios, que devido ao impacto fez com que o ruivo deixasse o sabonete cair no chão, fazendo barulho e escorregando até próximo ao ralo.

O ruivo se abaixou e pegou o sabonete, ficando numa posição que Miro desejou com todo o sua vontade penetrá-lo e possuí-lo daquela forma, mas se conteve. O acompanhante que havia se abaixando, ficou de joelhos na sua frente e começou agora a ensaboar as pernas e coxas de Milo. Em movimentos de subida e descida, lentos, que faziam o grego sentir vibrações por todo o corpo. O ruivo começou a subir com o objeto até próximo à virilha de Milo, fazendo com o loiro se arrepiasse. O outro esbanjou um sorriso malicioso e começou a beijar delicadamente o pênis dele, enquanto ensaboava a bunda macia e arredondada do grego. Deixou o sabonete cair novamente, mas dessa vez, não fez a menção de pegá-lo.

Iniciou uma longa e sensual exploração no pênis de Milo. Começou com suaves beijos e mordidinhas pela ponta, alternadamente. Em seguida, foi lambendo toda a extensão do órgão, deixando rastro de saliva, fazendo com Milo se arrepiasse ainda mais ao sentir o contato da língua quente e úmida no seu membro molhado. Parou de lamber. Milo fez uma careta de insatisfação. O ruivo o indicou que apenas iria lavar as mãos. Sorriu novamente com um ar malícia para Milo. Voltou a fazer carícias no pênis no grego e desta vez, segurou com firmeza e abocanhou de uma vez toda a extensão do órgão do grego que foi seguida de uma felação que se alternava em subidas e descidas lentas e lambidas bruscas na ponta. Logo, o acompanhante começou a fazer movimentos de sucção mais rápidos e vigorosos, aumentando o tesão de Milo que começou a agarrar e mexe nos cabelos lisos do ruivo. Sentindo o orgasmo próximo, Milo gozou. Na própria mão. Ficou incrédulo com o que tinha feito, jogando-se debaixo do chuveiro.

- Tô nas últimas mesmo... Como diz o povo... na seca! Tô pra sonhar até com um desconhecido, que eu nem sei o nome! Cruzes! - e ficou rindo, enquanto tirava o restante de sabonete do corpo - Bruuuu... Só mesmo essa água fria pra esfriar os meus pensamentos...

Enxugou o corpo com a toalha, enrolou a mesma na cintura e saiu do boxe. Parou em frente a pia, pegou a escova e a pasta de dentes e fez a higiene bocal. Saiu do banheiro, pegou um calção e uma blusa quaisquer e se vestiu, odiava dormir como ele mesmo dizia "empacotado". Deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o lençol.

Olhou no relógio, eram onze e meia. Resolveu fechar os olhos e dormir, pois tinha que levantar as seis, pois apesar de ser perto o local de onde morava para onde estudava, Milo era um praticante nato da famosa frase "só mais cinco minutinhos", que já lhe fizeram uma vez perder a prova do vestibular. Mas mesmo assim a imagem do jovem de cabelos ruivos não saía da sua mente, assim como o fato de ter certeza que amanhã teria mais um professor lhe fazendo perguntas cretinas, tais como, "De onde você veio?", "Por que você escolheu estudar em Sorbonne?", "Por que você escolheu Publicidade e Propaganda?". E resmungou para si já bastante sonolento:

- Ninguém merece isso...


	3. Plaisanteries avec les Débutants

Capítulo II – "_Plaisanteries avec les Débutants_"

Universidade de Paris - Sorbonne, Paris, França, quinta-feira, 11:25.

- Arghh! Por que os veteranos fazem trotes com os calouros! - indagava-se Milo em voz alta - Pelo menos a minha calça ficou com um visual renovado! - sorriu olhando para as calças sujas de tinta.

Milo olhou para os lados, ainda procurava pelo rapaz ruivo que tinha avistado no primeiro dia de aula. Andou um pouco para fora do prédio onde ocorriam as suas aulas e sentou-se em cima de uma grande mesa de cimento que estava em frente à cantina do local. Abriu o caderno e conferiu quais seriam as aulas de amanhã, sexta-feira. Ficou aliviado, teria somente uma única aula, de "Introdução à Publicidade e Propaganda". Ficou bastante contente, porque era a aula que estava esperando a semana inteira para acontecer, pois acreditava que esta seria a disciplina que abriria as "portas do mundo da publicidade" ou, ao menos, traria alguma noção do que era a profissão que ele escolheu.

Enquanto estava sentado, ergueu um pouco para cima os quadris, e tirou de dentro do bolso dianteiro da calça um caneta esferográfica, e escolheu uma folha em branca do caderno para rabiscá-la um pouco. Começou a desenhar. Primeiramente um círculo meio ovulado, em seguida três linhas paralelas na horizontal e uma na vertical cortando-as, sendo todas curvas, que dividiram o círculo em oito partes. A linha central foi usada como referência para encontrar o meio do nariz e da boca, as duas primeiras linha paralelas serviram de referência para desenhar os olhos, enquanto que a terceira, a boca. Esboçou a boca com cuidado, desenhando os lábios superiores e inferiores e dando-lhes a impressão de que estavam sorrindo para o grego. Tal ação que fez Milo pensar "Será que é assim...". Então, sentiu uma unha o tocando nas costas.

- Hi, honey! Como vai você?

- Ah... Oi Dido. Vou bem cara, e você? - Milo fechou o caderno certificando que tinha marcado a folha com a caneta.

- Xii... Acho que eu não cheguei em boa hora... Mas eu vou bem, apesar do meu estado las-ti-má-vel. Como podem deixar uma pessoa como eu desse jeito! -resmungou o sueco.

- Num é nada cara, é porque ontem você não apareceu na aula de "PT" e fiquei me perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido com você.

- "PT"? Produção Textual? - perguntou Dido ao amigo e ele balançou a cabeça afirmando - Você se preocupou comigo, honey? - Dido segurou o queixo de Milo e falou sorrindo - Que gracinha! Deixa eu ver a sua camisa! Qual é a frase de hoje? Aaa... Num tem frase hoje ...

- É só uma guitarra prateada, gostou?

- Sim! - Dido sorriu para Milo.

- Eu queria perguntar algo a você, posso? Pode ser até meio indiscreto...

- Diga.

- Num leva a mau não Dido, mas esse não é o seu nome de verdade, é? - pergunto Milo.

- Hummm... Esse vai ser o nosso segredinho... - Dido falou no pé do ouvido de Milo o seu verdadeiro nome - Você não vai contar pra ninguém, né? Combinado?

- Não se preocupe o segredo está guardado comigo - o grego fez um gesto de como estivesse fechando a boca com um zíper.

- Ai que ótimo! - o sueco pegou as mãos do loiro e as segurou com força.

- Mas por que tanto aborrecimento por causa da sua imagem? Você apenas está com a maquiagem do rosto borrada e a blusa cheia de tinta. E olha a minha calça! - Milo começa a rir do próprio do comentário.

- Só isso! Homens! ... Eu juro que vou matar a pessoa que mandou fazer isso comigo! A minha blusa...

As palavras que Dido exclamava estavam ficando distantes e sem sonoridade para o loiro. A sua atenção estava voltada para uma mulher que se aproximava dos dois e apontava para Dido com o dedo indicador de uma mão e pedindo com a outra para que o grego permanecesse calado.

- Quem é? - indagou-se Dido ao sentir alguém tampando-lhe os olhos.

- É um homem bem gostoso doido pra dá uns amassos fortes nessa gracinha aqui!

- Anna! Darling, querida, há quanto tempo? Sua perua! Olha o que fizeram comigo! - disse Dido empurrando de leve a mulher e apontando para as manchas de tinta colorida que estavam distribuídas em locais diferentes da camisa.

- Dido ... - ela faz uma cara de manhosa - Olha, a culpa não é minha, apesar deu ser diretora do centro acadêmico, eu não pude fazer nada. Eu sei que isso é armação dos alunos que entraram no ano passado. Mas até que o seu trote foi levinho, vai... Teve gente que saiu praticamente irreconhecível!

- Mas olha o estado da minha blusa nova! Ela é de linho e essas manchas vão ser difíceis de tirar!

- Não tem problema... Faça o seguinte: leve até a lavanderia que é a três quarteirões de onde você mora. Eu tenho uma conta lá e você pode deixá-la, depois é só me reembolsar, tá! O serviço deles é ma-ra-vi-lho-so...

A conversa entre Dido e Anna estava sendo entediante para Milo. Duas pessoas falando de roupas, para ele aquilo era falta de assunto. Mas ele preferiu prestar atenção na mulher que ficou na frente dele. A tal Anna. Na visão do grego ela tinha uma beleza exótica, nada comparada às mulheres francesas, que em sua maioria eram magérrimas. Essa não. Devia ter 1,70mt de altura, pele negra, tinha as formas do corpo bem desenhadas, lembrava uma ampulheta, seios grandes, cintura fina, quadris largos e coxas grossas. Cabelos cacheados com mechas cor de vinho e castanho-claro, uma franja bem lisa e comprida completava o visual. Vestia uma blusa de alças largas branca bem decota, mostrando o grande volume dos seios e a peça era justa, acentuando ainda mais a cintura. Uma saia em jeans escuro que tinha o comprimento na altura do joelho e desenhava o formato dos quadris e das coxas. Nos pés, um sapato fechado na frente, mas que deixava o calcanhar aparecendo. Subiu de novo o olhar e parou justamente no decote da blusa, a impressão que ele tinha era que os seios dela estavam o chamando, dizendo assim "Olhe para mim, olhe para mim..." Se diziam ou não, Milo não tinha certeza, mas tratou de obedecer. Até que algo estranho aconteceu justamente para o local que olhava, uma mão de repente apalpou a região.

- Pará Dido! - tentava Anna impedir que Dido pegasse em seus seios.

- Darling! O que você anda fazendo? Eu me lembro muito bem que há duas semanas eles não eram desse tamanho não! - e o sueco ainda continuava a pegar nos seios dela, enquanto a mulher tentava se livrar dos ataques. Então, ela resolveu se virar de costas para ele. Mas foi pior. Além de chamar a atenção de Milo, para a região que mais parecia uma lua do que um bumbum propriamente dito e fez com o sueco também apertasse a região. E com força.

- Seu sem-vergonha! - gritou Anna com Dido - O que esse rapaz vai pensar da gente? - ela apontou para Milo, o que fez com o grego ficasse envergonhado e outro parasse de mexer com ela.

- Eu... Eu... - Milo não conseguia responder nada, apenas olhava para a mulher à sua frente.

- Sorry, Darling, excuse me! - disse Dido com carinho - Este é o Milo, meu colega de sala na aula de "PT", ele estuda Publicidade e Propaganda, é grego e sonha em montar uma agência para ele mesmo.

- "PT"? - ela confusa perguntou a eles - Produção Textual! Ufa! Tomei um susto. Já ia dizer que era um grande desperdício ter um homem tão lindo fazendo moda! hihihihihi... - brincou Anna com o grego - Muito prazer, eu sou Anna - ela estendeu a mão para ele.

- Muito "prazer"... Milo. Você não é daqui, estou certo? - indagou Milo à Anna.

- Não. Quer dizer, mas ou menos, eu sou franco-brasileira. Pai francês, mãe brasileira, aquela velha história, o gringo foi pro ensaio da escola de samba se apaixonou pela mulata e a trouxe para viver com ela no continente velho, mas o meu caso é um pouco diferente, porque os meus pais se conheceram num forró e a minha mãe é negra.

- Agora eu entendi o porquê da sua beleza exótica. Essa cor dos seus olhos, verde, é sua mesma, ou você comprou?

- Por que todo mundo me pergunta isso? - falou com a voz chorosa Anna ao rapaz.

- Desculpa, desculpa, eu não quis ofender! - falou Milo vendo que tinha feito um comentário desagradável.

- Olha, honey, a cor é natural mesmo, pelo o que comprovei tudo nela é natural mesmo - falou Dido a Milo - Darling, me conta, o que você anda fazendo pra ficar assim, como dizem... Tão borrachuda?

- Comendo! Pra você ter uma idéia, mon'ami, eu ganhei dois quilos no último mês e quanto ao seu amigo, ele tá desculpado... - inclinou o corpo um pouco para frente a morena fazendo um reverência a Milo, o que fez com ele aprofundasse ainda mais o seu olhar no decote dela.

- Tá grávida! - assustou-se Dido.

- Só se for graças ao poder do "Divino Espírito Santo"... - brincou a moça.

- E aquele rapaz? Nada certo? - ela negou com a cabeça para o sueco - Que pena...

- Como foi que vocês se conheceram? Eu não lembro de ter visto você na primeira semana de aula... - perguntou curioso Milo a Anna.

- Nem teria essa chance! Eu tô no meu último ano...

- Já! - surpreendeu-se Milo.

- É... E eu conheci o Dido numa festa, por sinal foi a coisa mais louca que já aconteceu comigo. Eu sem querer, acabei me esbarrando nele e ele se revoltou comigo, me chamou de "bruxa"... Tudo bem, eu não tenho cabelo escorrido, mas ele não precisava me chamar de "bruxa"! - Milo ficou rindo do comentário - E eu me revoltei com ele e o chamei de "bicha louca"... O que alguns drinques a mais num fazem na pessoa, né?... - Milo ria ainda mais do comentário - Mas até hoje tem algo que eu não consigo entender...

- O que Darling?

- Por que depois de tudo a gente ficou rindo da cara uma do outra e ainda saímos abraçadas da boate, conversando e tudo mais?

- Muito simples querida, estava na estrelas que seríamos amigas!

- Vocês são ótimas! - Milo ainda continuava rindo da história deles.

Enquanto os três riam contando como tinha sido a manhã de hoje cheio de trotes de cada um, a poucos metros dali vinha se aproximando um rapaz. Ele era bem alto e forte com pele em um tom de moreno claro e os cabelos eram escuros e bem curtinhos, daqueles bem espetadinhos. No rosto, notava-se que a sua barba aparentava ser "de um dia", mas mesmo assim era bem cuidada e via-se uma das pontas do seu piercing que tinha na sombracelha. Como acessório, ele usava um par de óculos tipo máscara, mas pequenos, sendo a armação preta assim como a lentes e fumava um cigarro. Suas vestes eram bem esportivas. Um colete em jeans pesado bem escuro com as cavas desfiadas e ao invés de ser abotoado era afivelado. Por baixo desta peça, uma regata branca. A calça, em jeans, com uma lavagem desgastada em tom de verde, apresentava um cós de moletom. Como complemento para o visual, uma mochila tipo "carteiro" em camurça marrom e calçava um par de tênis skatista.

- Tudo bom Anna? - falou o rapaz.

- Marco! - ela o abraçou pelo pescoço - Cof... Cof... Cof... Co... Co...Mo... Cof... Vai?

- Scusi! Eu esqueci que você é alérgica a cigarros... - Marco tratou de apagar o cigarro no chão com a ponta do tênis - Eu não vi você nesse domingo durante a missa, o que houve?

- Cof! Eu tive que fazer alguns balanços de produção lá da fábrica durante a madrugada de sábado e acabei acordando muito tarde. Cof! Mas eu estou bem... cof... Deixa eu te apresentar estas pessoas. Este é meu amigo Dido, ele é sueco e calouro do curso de moda.

- Molto piacere, Dido - apertou a mão de Dido, Marco.

- O prazer é meu, querido - retribuiu o gesto Dido pensando "Que mão grande, imagine o resto ...". Marco estranhou o "querido".

- E este é o amigo do Dido, o Milo, ele é grego, também é calouro, mas de Publicidade - falou Anna sorrindo.

- Prazer, cara - Marco também cumprimentou Milo com um aperto de mão.

- É isso aí! É... Você tem algum cigarro pra me arranjar?

- Sì... - Marco tirou uma carteira de cigarro da bolsa - Toma.

- Valeu - Milo guardou o objeto no bolso.

- Bem, deixa eu falar mais um pouco do Marco. Ele é italiano, tá se formando em engenharia elétrica este ano e faz parte do time de luta greco-romana da nossa universidade, ganhou até o campeonato universitário na categoria dele, acima de 80 quilos.

- Nooosssaaaaa! - espantou-se Dido, tendo pensamentos ainda mais indecentes "Quem homem! O que eu faria com ele!".

- Hihihihi... Calma Dido! - sussurrou Anna ao ouvido dele.

- Cara, deixa eu ver essa sua tatuagem ... - pediu Milo.

Marco ostentava uma tatuagem no braço direito, era uma caveira monocromática de 15 centímetros de comprimento que cobria boa parte do bíceps e abaixo do desenho tinha uma expressão bastante sugestiva "Death Mask".

- Cara, incrível! - elogiou o grego.

- Grazie - retribui o italiano - Anna, você viu o Camus?

- Não, deve tá no refeitório ou se não tá almoçando com pai dele em algum restaurante, sempre foi assim... Liga pro celular dele...

- Valeu! Foi um prazer conhecer vocês! Arrivederci. Anna, até amanhã - despediu-se da moça com dois beijinhos no rosto e foi indo embora.

- Até outro dia, Marco - despediu-se Anna.

- Aaaa... Death Mask... Máscara de Morte... - suspirou Dido.

- Ele prefere ser chamado de MM... - comentou sorrindo Anna.

- É? Bom saber... - interessou-se Dido.

- Bem, vocês me desculpem, eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer conhecer você Milo - ela deu dois beijinhos em Milo, um em cada bochecha. Dido, eu vou te ligar, tá bom?

- Ok! Eu vou esperar - respondeu o sueco.

- Aaahhh... Amanhã tem calourada geral, finalmente deixaram a gente fazer aqui no campus, ao invés de ser apenas no ginásio. Vocês vão aparecer, né? Vejo vocês amanhã à noite, às nove horas. À bietôt.

- Bye-bye - disse Dido se despendido dela.

- Adeus - falou Milo.

Anna foi andando pelo bloco até sumir completamente da vista deles, deixando os dois sozinhos naquele local.

- Ela num é linda? - perguntou o sueco ao amigo grego.

- ...Sim! Linda e simpática também - Milo pensou em responder com outras palavras, mas achou melhor ficar calado, já tinha feito comentários idiotas demais para um único dia.

- Bem, honey, eu também vou indo, tenho que procurar uma roupa para a festa de amanhã! Kisses for you - Dido se despediu fazendo um gesto com os dedos de que solta beijinhos no ar com os mesmos após levar a ponta dos dedos a boca.

- Adeus, cara, até amanhã à noite então.

No Centro de Paris, França, 13:52.

Milo andava solitário pelas ruas do Centro de Paris. Resolveu "olhar vitrines" de lojas de luxo na famosa Av. Champs Élysées, após ter almoçado em um fast-food qualquer do local. Olhava para cada uma das lojas, só via roupas femininas, quando achou uma que o fez lembrar rapidamente dos seios de Anna. Gelou ao pensar nisso. Milo continuou andando pela avenida, sem se importar com os olhares de reprovação das pessoas que viam o estado da sua calça, já meio suja e cheia de tinta. Ao perceber que já estava se aproximando do Arco do Triunfo, achou melhor pegar um ônibus e descer na estação de metrô mais próxima com o intuito de ir para casa.

E ele o fez. Pegou o ônibus e desceu próximo a uma das escadarias que davam acesso ao metrô de Paris. Quando desceu do veículo, olhou diretamente para vitrine de um restaurante pequeno, mas com um aspecto agradável. Olhou no quadro negro que ficava no lado de fora do restaurante, o prato do dia era filé de frango ao molho de gengibre com tomates e pimentões. Quando reparou nos detalhes do prato pensou logo, "Ninguém merece isso... Aaaa... uns bolinhos de bacalhau com azeite de oliva... Sinto tanta falta da mamãe...".

Milo olhou com mais atenção para dentro do local. Reparou que tinha um rapaz ruivo que lembrava muito aquele que tinha visto ainda no seu primeiro dia de aula, mas tinham algumas diferenças. A primeira delas era a falta de não está usando o par de óculos de grau e em segundo a companhia, era um senhor já de meia idade e cabelos grisalhos. Ficou olhando para a dupla mas de repente pingos de chuva começaram a cair naquela tarde, e logo se iniciou um temporal.

Correu rapidamente para a escadaria que levava até o metrô, tinha tanta presa em subir no veículo que quase levou um tombo e sem querer esbarrou num rapaz de cabelos curtos, um pouco ondulados e com a tonalidade de loiro escuro acastanhado. O jovem usava um casaco de moletom cinza com o zíper um pouco aberto mostrando que tinha por baixo uma blusa na cor mostarda e calças jeans numa tonalidade bem próxima a da jaqueta e nós pés, sapatos semi-sociais de couro bege.

- Pardon! - Milo tentou se desculpar pelo ocorrido.

- Non... - respondeu o rapaz - Milo!

- Aiolia! Cara, o que você faz aqui?

- Resolvi comprar um jaleco branco para as aulas de laboratório que eu irei ter, e você?

- Tava andando pela Champs Élysée...

- Está certo. Vamos nessa, que já são quatro da tarde!

- Sério! Então vamo logo ver se ao menos a gente chega a tempo de comer o lanchinho da tarde – Milo esfregava as mãos enquanto sorria.

- É isso aí! - concordou rindo Aiolia.

E os dois subiram no trem que levava a parada da estação mais próxima à pensão onde moravam. Entraram no veículo, mas o mesmo estava lotado, acabaram ficando em pé e começaram um conversa sobre o tinham feito naquele dia.

- E aí Milo, como foi o seu dia de hoje, pelo visto teve alguns trotes para você... - comentou rindo Aiolia.

- Tá falando do estado da minha calça? Sinceramente nunca a tinha visto num estado melhor, desde que eu a comprei! - Milo ria ainda mais de si mesmo.

- Huahaua! Cara, você é uma figura! Fazem bem uns cinco anos que você tem essa calça. Eu não consigo entender como você a mantêm no guarda-roupa ainda. Você num está pensando em ir com ela amanhã para aula de novo, não é?

- Por que não? - perguntou Milo desconfiado.

- Ora, você passou a semana inteira indo com ela, e olha o estado da mesma...

- Que nada, assim tá melhor ainda, até porque amanhã eu só tenho uma aula mesmo! Hauhauauah...

- Caraca! Tu és um porquinho mesmo! Hauhauhauhauha...

- E o seu dia Aiolia, teve mais alguma palestra sobre como é o "todo e poderoso" curso de medicina? - zombava Milo do amigo.

- Que isso Milo, você sabe que eu sonho com esse curso desde que nós tínhamos sete anos, e já é uma tradição da minha família os membros se formarem em medicina - explicava aborrecido ao amigo.

- É... Eu sei que o seu irmão já é médico e tá trabalhando aqui na França também - confirmou Milo - Huum... Então por que você num foi morar com ele, ao invés de pagar $ 97,00 euros de hospedagem por mês?

- Até que eu preferiria isso, mas o meu irmão mais velho, Aiolos, não mora aqui em Paris, parece que agora ele está se mudando para uma ilha paradisíaca... Ele ainda não me disse qual é, mas falou que vão pagá-lo muito bem pelos seus serviços.

- Aaa, é... E ele é especialista em quê? - perguntou curioso Milo.

- Normalmente ele trabalha como clínico geral, mas tem especialidade em cirurgia geral também.

- Legal... E você quer ser seguir a mesma especialidade?

- Não, não. Eu prefiro ser cardiologista, assim eu posso ter a chance de trabalhar com o meu pai.

- Genial! - surpreende-se Milo ao comentário do amigo - Xiii... Fim da nossa viagem de hoje...

* * *

Olá! Será que eu demorei muito para atualizar? Caso sim, perdoem-me, por favor.

Ah! Muitíssimo obrigada a todos aqueles que comentaram (e aos que não comentaram) e leram esta história. Momento do suborno: atualizações mediante reviews, umas 30 de preferência, tá bom? Então tratem de escrever! Bjuxxxxxxxxxx.

Qualquer dúvida, liguem para 34597-6589, mas caso esteja ocupado, escrevam uma review que com certeza você será prontuamente atendido! XD


	4. Le Fête Jouyause dus Débutants parte 1

_N/A: Quando eu disse que só postaria após 30 reviews (!) eu estava fazendo uma leve sátira e apelo aos leitores, porque, para vocês terem idéia, aquilo que nós mais necessitamos são de dos comentários, pedidos, apoios, dúvidas e até dos xingamentos (que alguns) enviandos por vocês. Então eu não estava querendo ser chata ou algo parecido, era apenas uma súplica para saber se a história está agradando, tudo bem? Ahhhh... E muito obrigada para todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews elogiando a história e comentando sobre as persoangens. Muitos bjuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx pra vocês. Yellow Momo_

* * *

Capítulo III – "_Le Fête Jouyause dus Débutants1_"

Na pensão para estrangeiros, sexta-feira, 7:38.

Já eram sete e meia da manhã e Milo ainda não tinha acordado para a sua aula de "Introdução à Publicidade" que estava prevista para iniciar às nove horas daquela manhã. Apesar do local de onde Milo morava para onde estudava serem relativamente perto, quarto quarteirões, ele preferia ir andando a se deslocar de ônibus, então significava que ele perdia trinta minutos caminhando ao invés de dez, se preferisse pegar o transporte público.

Milo continuava dormindo. Talvez perdido em uns dos seus sonhos eróticos, que nesta semana estavam ficando intensos de tal forma a fazê-lo sonhar toda noite com uma fantasia diferente. Milo se contorcia na cama, debaixo do lençol de tal forma como se estivesse acariciando alguém sobre o leito e tinha uma expressão de alegria nos lábios e de vez em quando os umedecia com a ponta língua, como se tivesse acabado de beijar uma pessoa. Mas do lado de fora do seu quarto gritavam e batiam na porta com força:

- MILOOO!!! Acorda cara, você vai se atrasar de novo! - gritava a Aioria para que o amigo ouvisse - MIIILOOO!!!

Milo ainda continuava dormindo, até que começou a ouvir uma voz grave e máscula o chamando, parecia está bem distante, mas ele tinha a impressão que reconhecia a voz de quem o chamava "Milo, acorda, você vai chegar atrasado na sua aula hoje...". De repente Milo, viu o rosto da pessoa com ele estava tendo tórridas carícias amorosas transformar-se no rosto do amigo Aiolia e ainda repetir as mesmas palavras que já tinha ouvido antes "Milo, acorda, você vai chegar atrasado na sua aula hoje...". Milo tomou um susto tão grande ao ver o amigo de infância aparecer em seu sonho, que caiu da cama levando consigo o lençol e o travesseiro ao chão. Levantou-se rapidamente para ver o que Aiolia queria à uma hora daquelas em frente a porta do seu quarto.

- Qualé cara, num são nem oito da manhã ainda... - falou sonolento e resmungando enquanto bocejava.

- Eu estou vendo que a noite foi boa, você já acordou com a tenda do circo levantada... Hauhuahau... - comentou Aiolia zombando do volume da ereção que o rapaz apresentava.

- Qual é mané! - Milo ria de si mesmo, enquanto tentava esconder com uma mão a região zombada pelo amigo - Me deixa em paz, eu tava tendo um sonho muito massa, até que tu me acorda! A minha aula só começa hoje às nove...

- Aaaé?... Foi mau cara, pensei que a aula era as oito, por isso vim te acordar. Vou indo então para a minha palestra de hoje, a gente se ver mais tarde, cuide-se! - Aiolia despediu-se do amigo.

Milo fechou a porta e começou a pegar o lençol e o travesseiro, arrumando a própria cama. Apesar de morarem em uma pensão, cada um ali era responsável pela organização do quarto, apenas a limpeza do chão e do banheiro eram feitas por duas faxineiras contratas pela dona do local. Arrumou a cama e colocou os seus objetos no devido local e começou a tirar a roupa que usou para dormir. Já tinha perdido o sono mesmo, então só lhe restava ir para a universidade.

Universidade de Paris - Sorbonne, Paris, França, 12:00.

Milo estava muito contente com a sua aula de hoje. Finalmente, uma aula que mostrou a ele como era o mundo da publicidade. Apesar de não ter sido o "mar de rosas" que ele pensara, era o mais próximo da realidade da profissão. Ele estava com alguns colegas de turma conversando e fumando nas cadeiras das mesas quadradas de cimento da cantina que ficava próxima ao departamento onde tinha as suas aulas. O assunto de todos era a calourada que acorreria a partir das oito da noite no campus, e por causa da mesma, ficaram até sabendo que algumas aulas do turno da noite foram suspensas pelos professores, tudo com a finalidade dos calouros aproveitarem a festividade.

Foi quando viu Anna circulando pelo local, muito apressada e nervosa também. Ela estava acompanhada de quatro colegas que vistoriavam o local onde seria a festa de mais tarde. Milo ficou olhando fixamente para ela. A roupa dela era diferente da de ontem, mas ainda aparentava toda a sensualidade que marcou o primeiro encontro deles. Ela estava vestindo um blazer em algodão estampado fechado por um lenço de crepe amassado e transparente amarrado na altura da cintura, uma blusa laranja por dentro e um short da mesma estampa e tecido do blazer cujo comprimento terminava na metade das coxas. Nós pés, sapatilhas na cor caramelo. Milo reparava em cada movimento que ela fazia: desde que pediu alguém para segurar a prancheta transparente que ela segurava, para que pudesse prender os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo, até quando estendia a mão para o alto a fim de indicar alguma coisa para as pessoas que a acompanhavam. E foi num desses gestos que ela notou que Milo estava sentado na cantina conversando com algumas pessoas. Ela se despediu do grupo com o qual estava e seguiu em direção aonde o grego se encontrava.

- Oi Milo - ela o cumprimentou com um agradável sorriso.

- Oi Anna! - ela a cumprimento de volta e tratou de apagar o cigarro rapidamente porque se lembrou da crise de alergia que ela tivera ontem.

- Cof! Como você está?

- Bem. - respondeu a pergunta dela e pensou "Idiota! Devia ter apagado o cigarro mais cedo".

- O Dido me contou ontem pelo telefone que você pinta camisas, é verdade?

- É. Parece que ele gostou da idéia. Toda vez que ele me encontra ele quer ver qual é a frase ou imagem do dia - falou meio intimidado o rapaz.

- É um ótimo talento. Eu também às vezes customizo as minhas, coloco fitas, pinto alguma coisa ou bordo... Eu gosto que as coisas fiquem com a minha cara. Por falar em "frase ou imagem do dia", qual é a de hoje então? - perguntou rindo Anna.

- Até você... Tudo bem, essa aqui é uma homenagem minha ao desenho dos Simpsons, conhece?

- Claro! Eu já vi até alguns episódios! - Anna respondeu a perguntou e olhou no relógio - Bem, já são meio-dia e quinze, tenho que almoçar, você vai aparecer aqui mais tarde num vai?

- Com certeza! Eu não perderia essa festa por nada - respondeu o grego.

- Que bom! - ela sorriu para ele - Espero então vê-lo à noite. Não precisa chegar cedo, aparece lá pelas dez da noite, tá certo? Au revoir.

- Até logo - despediu-se dela e aproveitou também para ir para a sua casa - Valeu galera, até mais tarde, se alguém resolver aparecer...

- Adieu - respondeu a maioria dos presentes a Milo.

Na pensão para estrangeiros, 17:45.

Milo estava novamente dormindo. O fato de ter sido acordado muito cedo pelo amigo Aiolia, o deixou com necessidade de tirar algumas horas da tarde para um cochilo rápido, afinal na sua primeira semana de aula, ainda não tivera nenhum trabalho para casa. Dormia, quem olhasse para o jovem de cabelos curtos, loiros e cacheados, pensaria que ali, em cima da cama, se encontrava um anjo adormecido. Mas este jovem não tinha pensamentos nada puros e ingênuos, muito pelo contrário. Novamente Milo se via em mais uma das suas fantasias sexuais.

O mais novo sonho de Milo passava-se em um local inusitado para ele, na sua sala de aula. Ele estava sonhando que tinha chegado muito cedo à Universidade e ainda não tinha ninguém no recinto. Entrou no local e ficou olhando para os lados. Chegou a sair de dentro da sala à procura de outros estudantes, mas não viu ninguém pelos corredores do departamento. Resolveu se sentar na última fileira de cadeiras que decoravam o espaço. Sentou-se e começou a rabiscar uma pessoa. Uma mulher usando uma roupa bastante sensual. No seu desenho, ela usava uma pequena blusa branca transparente de alças finas que evidenciava com clareza o formato dos seios volumosos, arredondados e com impressão que iriam literalmente "atirar em alguém". Como complemento para a peça de cima, uma micro-saia de pregas, que devia ter um palmo de comprimento e revelava muito mais do escondia. Nos pés, meias brancas do tipo "escolares" e sapatos fechados de salto alto.

Milo ria bastante do próprio desenho, até que se surpreendeu ao ouvir uma voz familiar "E aí garotão, você 'vem' hoje?". Ele não conseguia acreditar, o desenho que acabara de fazer tornara-se realidade e agora a garota que mais lembrava um desenho hentai, estava ali sentada a sua frente com os braços e as pernas cruzadas. Ele não conseguia identificar de quem era o rosto, mas a voz não era estranha. A garota descruzou o braços apoiando-os no encosto para as costas da cadeira, elevando ainda mais o busto e num movimento sutil, abriu as pernas, mostrando que estava sem calcinha e repetiu mais uma vez a frase "E aí garotão, você 'vem' hoje?".

Ele se arrepiou todo ao ouvir aquilo, mas em um impulso pegou um dos braços da garota, puxando-a de tal forma que ela sentou-se nas coxas dele e começaram um tórrido beijo. Uma dança de línguas e gemidos que era bastante excitante para ambos. Desfizeram o beijo e passaram a olhar um para o outro, foi aí que Milo percebeu quem era garota, era Anna. Milo não ficou assustado com a revelação, muito pelo contrário, tinha sentido por ela o mesmo desejo e atração que tinha sentido pelo jovem rapaz ruivo que vira no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Aproveitou-se da situação e começou a fazer carícias mais provocantes no corpo de Anna. Deslizou suas mãos pelas coxas dela, levantando a saia e se dirigindo em direção a blusa. Quando chegou à altura dos seios, apertou-os com firmeza, passando a brincar somente com o mamilo. A garota apenas se contorcia e gemia baixo a cada toque mais ousado de Milo. Ele fez menção em retirar a blusinha branca, mas Anna não deixou. Ela começou a beijar e mordiscar de leve o pescoço de Milo, enquanto deslizava as mãos pela camisa se dirigindo até a barra da peça, e assim ela despiu o grego.

Ela ficou de pé na sua frente e o provocou mais uma vez com a frase "E aí garotão, você 'vem' hoje?". Tirou rapidamente a blusinha, mostrando os seios desnudos, mas no momento de tirar a saia, demorou-se um pouco. Ficou dançando e rebolando na frente dele, enquanto revelava o que tinha por debaixo da minúscula peça de pano. Segurou os braços de Milo, ficou de costas para ele e conduziu as mãos em direção às nádegas, ele apertava com força e fazia movimentos circulares na região.

Deslocou as mãos novamente, dessa vez para os seios, Milo adorou aquilo, passou a repetir os mesmos movimentos que tinha feito na região glútea. Então ela retirou a saia, para surpresa de Milo o abotoamento era com velcro, era mais do que lógico, ele não desenhara os botões. Então ela novamente virou para frente, apoiou um joelho na cadeira, entre as pernas de Milo, e segurou a sua cabeça, levando a boca em direção a um dos mamilos, fazendo assim por conseqüência com o grego o chupasse com ardor.

Enquanto Milo sentia a sua excitação aumentar rapidamente, estava necessitando de um alívio urgente. Fez menção em abrir o zíper da calças e procurar uma solução rápida para o seu problema. Mas quando estava preste a fazê-lo, Anna tinha sumido. Então ele acordou. Olhou para o próprio estado, todo suado e com a ereção ainda mais evidente do que a que o amigo Aiolia tinha visto pela manhã. Levantou-se rapidamente da cama e correu em direção ao banheiro para poder se aliviar, numa masturbação rápida, enquanto pensava nas cenas que tinha sonhado. Quando terminou e gozou, olhou-se no espelho e comentou consigo mesmo pelo ocorrido.

- Huahauhau... O que eu faço agora? Posso optar por um ruivo desconhecido ou pela amiga do Dido... Huummm... Se os dois forem isso tudo que eles vêem afirmando em meus sonhos, não importa com quem seja quem eu pegar primeiro eu traço! - comentou de maneira sarcástica o grego - Êpa! O relógio tá apitando, já são nove da noite! Vou tomar um banho refrescante, vestir uma roupa bem legal, me perfumar, até porque, hoje à noite é dia de caçada e eu e o meu querido Hércules vamos à festa, num é? - Milo comentou isso rindo e olhando para a região onde ficava o próprio pênis – Hehehehehe...

Universidade de Paris - Sorbonne, Paris, França, 22:15.

As calouradas, festas organizadas pelos veteranos com o intuito de introduzir os calouros numa vida sociável dentro do contexto universitário. Cada universidade organizava a sua de uma diferente, mas sempre atuavam juntos, os diretores de centros acadêmicos de cada curso, que eram os representantes oficiais do corpo decente e os diretores da Instituição responsável. Eram promovidos espetáculos musicais com bandas que em sua maioria eram compostas por estudantes universitários, sejam elas conhecidas ou não. Também era possível beber e comer pagando por preço acessível o que era disponível aos presentes à festividade.

Em Sorbonne não era diferente, o campus da Universidade de Paris já estava lotado de estudantes veteranos ou calouros, apesar de ainda serem somente dez horas da noite. Vieram para a festa não só os universitários da famosa instituição, como também outros interessados em ver como seria a festividade. A festa já tinha começado fazia duas horas, mas somente às nove que tinha subido no palco armado próximo à biblioteca do local, a primeira banda formada por alunos da própria universidade. Sabia-se que era composta por alunos do curso de história e se chamava "The Breigabrakers", eles tocavam músicas de rock e pop nacionais, internacionais como também canções próprias. Parecia está animando as pessoas presentes, pois estavam até cantando algumas músicas, enquanto tomavam suas latas de cerveja.

Enquanto muitas pessoas se divertiam, Anna estava uma verdadeira pilha de nervos ao ponto de explodir. Sua agitação era tamanha naquele local, tudo por causa dos cuidados que devia ter com o patrimônio público da Universidade de Paris. Ela andava de um lado para outro com um rádio de escuta na mão, tentando passar instruções para a segurança do local. Pensou que devia ter escolhido outra roupa para vir ao evento. Ela usava um mantô cor-de-rosa claro e por baixo um vestido com decote em "U" na altura do joelho de tela enfeitado com flores de recortadas de cetim na cor vinho, meia-calça cor de canela e nos pés sapatos de salto alto escuros tipo boneca. Aquela roupa estava a deixando meio desconfortada e decepcionada.

Ela andava tão atordoada pelo local que nem reparou que uma pessoa estava se aproximando dela. Um rapaz alto e um pouco forte com um andar bastante elegante. Ele usava um paletó sem lapela cinza azulado, por dentro uma camisa azul-claro com listras finíssimas na cor branca e com a gola bem aberta, sobrepondo-se a peça anterior e por baixo da camisa, uma camiseta regata branca. Completava o visual uma calça de linho cor gelo e nos pés sapatos sociais da mesma cor da calça. Ele se aproximou ainda mais perto dela cumprimentando-a:

- Boa noite Anna.

- ... Camus... - Anna ficou assustada ao rever o rapaz de cabelos ruivos e pele bem alva com algumas sardas no pescoço.

- É... Há quanto tempo... Muito ocupada... Com a organização? - Camus tentava disfarçar o seu nervosismo.

- Um pouco, mas está tudo tranqüilo... - respirou fundo - Acho que é a minha roupa que não tá fazendo com que eu... Não me sinta bem... - Anna tentava se sentir bem na presença de Camus, rindo para ele, até que o fato dela mexer nos cabelos chamar a atenção dele.

- O anel...

- O que? - perguntou assustada olhando para os olhos azuis que brilhavam de uma forma intensa para ela.

- Esse é o anel que eu dei a você no seu...

- Aniversário - os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, rindo depois da coincidência.

- Eu sempre gostei dele. Foi um dos presentes que você me deu que eu tenho maior estima, nunca imaginei que eu pudesse ter tanta importância para você até a data em que você me deu esse anel - falou ela a Camus com uma voz melancólica.

- ... Você está mais linda do que nunca hoje... - falou o rapaz com uma voz suave e aconchegante olhando para ela.

- Obrigada... - ela olhou para ele envergonhada tentando sorrir naturalmente, enquanto coloca mechas do cabelo por detrás da orelha. Após o elogio percebeu que tinha recuperado parte da confiança que havia perdido.

Continuavam conversando sobre como ela tinha conseguido organizar a festa juntamente com outros diretores de centro acadêmico da universidade em apenas dois meses. De repente Anna, viu uma cena que a deixou espantada: um homem loiro, alto e musculoso apareceu na sua direção vestindo uma camisa com as mangas arregaçadas tendo uma estampa floral de hibiscos nas mangas e na parte central, listras azuis e brancas se alternando. Completando o visual "O Havaí é aqui", um short com mais estampa de hibiscos verdes e graúdos, todo franzido por cadarços reguladores e nos pés, sandálias de borracha brancas. Anna ao ver aquela pessoa andando na sua direção, não conseguiu se conter:

- Ô Meu Deus! Que horror! O que é aquilo!? - exclamou Anna - De onde todas aquelas estampas estão vindo?!

- É o Kanon... ? - indagou-se Camus.

- ... Eu juro que não entendo como o Kanon consegue se vestir dessa forma. Veja, ele já tem trinta anos, mas ainda se veste como um garoto de dezoito! - Anna suspirou profundo - Mas o que mais me irrita é o gosto peculiar que ele tem para escolher as estampas das camisas... e as combinações?!! Meu Deus!!!

- Ele é uma boa pessoa, meio brincalhona, mas amigável... - Camus dava a sua opinião, já que Kanon era seu amigo.

Enquanto conversavam sobre o estilo de se vestir de Kanon e também da sua personalidade, o casal nem se quer notou a presença de quem eles estavam falando se aproximar deles.

- Salut! Bon soir pourtouis! - Kanon cumprimentou o casal.

- Oi! Boa noite também! - retribuiu Anna sorrindo para ele.

- Como vai, Kanon? - perguntou Camus.

- ... - Kanon não entendeu nada do que o casal disse, exceto a parte que Camus citou o seu nome. Vendo a expressão de confusão no rosto de dele, o casal começou a rir e pediu desculpas em um idioma que ele pudesse compreender.

- Excuse, Kanon, nós estávamos conversando aqui e nem percebemos que você não entende o português - desculpou-se Anna.

- Tout bien... Eu tô sacando que só tô me entrometendo na paradinha de vocês... Pelo visto, vocês reataram... Você é bem rápido no jogo, meu caro amigo francês - Kanon afirmou isso enquanto abraçava Camus pelo pescoço.

- Não é nada disso, nós apenas continuamos bons amigos... - Camus tentou consertar a insinuação de Kanon, sem reparar que Anna havia ficado triste com as suas palavras.

- C'est... Nós estávamos aqui discutindo sobre a sua capacidade e gostos únicos de misturar tantas estampas ao mesmo tempo... - alfinetou a garota.

- Meu gosto! Que isso Anna! Eu estou na moda! - exclamou Kanon.

- Eu sei disso! hihihihi... O problema é que para mim isso é um excesso. Se fosse eu, eu só vestiria essas peças separadamente! - ela foi bem categórica em sua opinião.

- Graças a deus eu não sou você! Mas adoraria morar no seu país de origem. Lá tem sol, muita praia, um marzão, gatinhas maravilhosas como você e muita, muuuuuita bebida boa como essa caipirinha aqui! - Kanon se serviu de um gole bem gelado da bebida. Ao fazer o comentário sobre as mulheres brasileiras, Camus sentiu-se estranho, desgrudando-se de Kanon e aproximando-se mais de Anna, envolvendo os ombros da garota com um dos braços. Ela ficou assustada com a reação dele.

- Vejo que o casal está voltando a ficar mais íntimo!

- Marco! - exclamou Camus desfazendo a ligação que tinha com Anna.

- No, mio caro amico! Continue assim com ela! Vocês formam um belo casal! - tentava motivá-los a se unirem de novo o italiano que vestia um casaco com capuz em nylon preto, blusa azul por baixo, calças jeans claras e desbotadas, enfeitando o cós da peça, várias correntes e nos pés, tênis do tipo basqueteira.

- Anna? - falou uma garota que apareceu de repente.

- O que houve? Algo de errado com a segurança? - perguntou ansiosa Anna a garota.

- Não, tá tudo em ordem, é que a banda quer que você suba ao palco com eles agora - falou isso a garota timidamente.

- Avisa a eles, por favor, que eu já tô indo... - despediu-se Anna da garota, fazendo o mesmo com os rapazes - Bem, vocês ouviram, agora precisam de mim, beijinhos! - ela se despediu de cada um com um abraço, mas em Camus além do carinho que teve uma duração maior do que a dos outros, houve uma troca de olhares que foi percebida pelos demais – Au revoir garçons!

Já era por volta da meia-noite, quando Anna se dirigiu ao palco deixando os três rapazes sozinhos conversando entre si. Ela fazia parte de uma banda de pop-rock internacional, cuja especialidade era cantar músicas de bandas britânicas. Foi quando Anna começou saldar o público que Milo chegou junto com o seu amigo Aiolia ao recinto. Eles assim que entraram, deram de cara com Anna falando para a multidão que se encontrava em frente ao palco.

- Bon soir Sorbonne!!! - gritou para todos os presentes - Estamos oficialmente começando, hoje, o ano letivo de 2004! Esperamos que vocês se divirtam bastante hoje e aproveitem o melhor que esta universidade tem a oferecê-los!!! - a platéia batia palmas e vibrava a cada frase - Uhuuuu! Et allons chanter, galère!

Milo vestia uma jaqueta de couro preto, por baixo uma regata marrom e um par de calças jeans bem desgastados na cor black denin e nos pés, os seus sujos e já desgastados tênis "All Star" vermelhos. Enquanto que Aiolia vestia uma camisa gola pólo branca de mangas curtas, e por baixo da mesma camisa, outra de gola colarinho com mangas compridas e punho. Usava também calças de tricoline listrada e nos pés sapatos sociais de couro bege. Os dois amigos acompanharam os primeiros acordes que a banda tocava até Aiolia puxar um assunto.

- Você tem idéia de qual seja o nome dessa banda? – perguntou o rapaz ao amigo.

- Não tenho a mínima idéia de como se chama, mas eu conheço a garota que tá no vocal – Milo respondeu orgulhoso.

- Certo... Eu vou sair para ver se encontro alguém mais conhecido, tudo bem?

- Tudo! Vai lá! Pode ir, eu vou ficar aqui ouvindo um pouquinho da música, depois eu vou dar uma voltinha, vai lá, se divirta! – Milo falou isso ao amigo dando dois tapinhas nas suas costas indicando-lhe que já estava na hora dele ir.

- Vou indo então! – despediu-se Aiolia.

Milo conhecia aquelas notas das primeiras músicas que estavam sendo tocadas. Lembrou-se do tempo que tinha uma banda de garagem e se apresentava nas festas de final de ano letivo da escola. Enquanto ouvia a música, sozinho, no meio daquela multidão, alguém pisou no pé dele.

continua...


	5. Le Fête Jouyause dus Débutants parte 2

Capítulo III – "_Le Fête Jouyause dus Débutants2_"

L'université de Paris - Sorbonne, Paris, França, sábado, 00:35.

Milo conhecia aquelas notas das primeiras músicas que estavam sendo tocadas. Lembrou-se do tempo que tinha uma banda de garagem e se apresentava nas festas de final de ano letivo da escola. Enquanto sozinho ouvia a música no meio daquela multidão, alguém pisou no pé dele.

- Opa! Cuidado, o meu é o debaixo! - comentou assustado.

- HONEY, QUERIDO!!!! DESCULPA! - Dido se desculpou com Milo e o abraçou fortemente.

- Que nada cara, mas presta um pouco mais de atenção... - advertiu Milo o amigo falando ao seu ouvido.

- hihihihihi... - Dido sentiu cócegas ao ouvir as palavras do amigo em seu ouvido - Tudo bem querido, isso aqui tá suuuuuper lotado hoje! Tá difícil não esbarrar em alguém!

- É VERDADE!! - Milo se distanciou de Dido olhando novamente para a banda que estava no palco.

- ELA NUM TÁ LINDA?!!!! - elogiou Dido apontando para Anna que cantava em cima do palco.

- MUITO!!! - confirmou Milo.

Enquanto os dois assistiam a apresentação da banda, os outros três rapazes que anteriormente estavam conversando com Anna, continuavam no mesmo local, distante da multidão, apenas ouvindo o som da música.

- A Anna canta muito bem - elogiou Marco.

- Você nunca nos disse que ela cantava tão bem assim Camus, por quê? - perguntou Kanon.

- Pensei que vocês já soubessem... - respondeu Camus.

- Como? Se é a primeira vez que a gente escuta ela cantando! - recriminou Kanon.

- Eu já num posso dizer o mesmo, quando tem missas especiais, ela sempre canta um solo junto com o coral da Igreja - contradizeu Marco.

- Foi dessa forma que eu a conheci... há três anos... cantando no palco durante uma calourada... ainda me lembro da letra da música, mas como era o nome dela?... "Yellow", do Coldplay, de uma banda inglesa que é a favorita dela... - comentou Camus aos amigos.

- Pensei que ela gostasse de ouvir samba ou axé, esse ritmos brasileiros - comentou Kanon.

- Não, você não sabe quase nada sobre ela - falou Camus recriminando Kanon.

- E eu vejo que você sabe bastante, não é? - perguntou jocosamente Marco.

- Se eu soubesse mesmo, nós não teríamos terminado, não? - Camus indagou com essa pergunta aos presentes.

- Só um instante, signores - retirou-se Marco do local.

- Onde é que ele vai? - indagou Kanon.

- Provavelmente deve está indo falar com aqueles rapazes - respondeu Camus.

- Tenho minhas desconfianças...

- Acho que você bebeu demais hoje...

- Que isso, cara! Eu só tomei até agora cinco cervejas e duas caipirinhas! - Kanon falou com uma voz de indignação para o amigo.

- Olá amigos! Eu retornei, e quero apresentar pra vocês dois conhecidos meus - falou Marco bastante alegre - Este aqui é o Milo, ele é grego e faz publicidade e este é o Dido, ele faz moda, assim como a Anna.

- Muito prazer - falou Milo cumprimentando Kamus com um aperto de mãos, mas antes mesmo que pudesse fazer o mesmo com Kanon, ele saiu se despedindo de todos, afirmando que algumas gatinhas o esperavam para uma conversa mais animada.

- Xiii... Só restou você, meu amigo, deixe-me apresentá-lo melhor. Bem, Milo e Dido, este é o Camus, meu grande amigo francês! – falou isso abraçando o francês - Ele é bastante inteligente, faz duas faculdades, administração e engenharia química e também trabalhava, o cara é cobra! – falava Marco com empolgação - E é o primogênito das empresas Lubbe.

- Interessante... - falou Milo impressionado com o número de qualificações - E você sai sozinho? Cadê os seus seguranças?

- Tá vendo aqueles armários à paisano? - Milo afirmou com a cabeça ao ver Marco apontar para dois homens bastante musculosos que vestiam roupas comuns e se infiltravam no meio da multidão com o intuito de vigiar Camus - São os guarda-costas dele! - afirmou com muita convicção.

- Que luxo, não é Honey?! Mas olha, me desculpem, eu adoraria bater um papinho com pessoas tão bonitas e interessantes, mas eu tenho que ir laaaaaaá na tenda eletrônica! A-deu-zi-nho! Hummm... Você num quer vim comigo, Marco? - perguntou animadamente Dido.

- Humm... valeu pelo convite, mas eu vou passear por aí! - Marco despediu-se de Camus e Milo dando em cada um abraço e dois tapinhas nas costas.

- Que peninha ... Então eu vou indo! Kisses for you! - despediu-se Dido tentando disfarçar a tristeza por ter tido o convite recusado por Marco.

- Tenho certeza que o Dido ainda não vai desistir... - comentou Milo vendo o amigo Dido se afastar de onde estava.

- Num sei se ele faz a opção do Marco... - comentou Camus.

- Hauhauahuahauhau! Essa foi ótima cara! - gargalhava Milo sem parar.

- ...

Milo não se sentiu ofendido pelo fato de Camus não ter achado graça também, talvez o cara fosse muito sério ou bastante tímido. Mas na realidade, Milo tinha ficado surpreso com a beleza do ruivo que ficara ao seu lado. O grego ficou olhando para ele, tinha algo de mágico, não sabia o que era. Parecia que a iluminação do local estava favorecendo ao homem que estava ao seu lado. Mas Milo olhou atentamente para ele, tinha a impressão que conhecia Camus de algum lugar. Enquanto o grego ficava admirado com a beleza exótica do ruivo, Camus apenas prestava atenção na letra da música que Anna cantava no palco:

"_You light me up and then I fall for you_

_you lay me down and then I call for you_

_stumbling on reasons that are far and few_

_I'd let it all come down and then some for you_

_Pretty Baby don't leave me_

_I have been saving smiles for you_

_Pretty baby why can't you see_

_you're the one that I belong to_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_for you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound_

_as long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby..."_

- Quer dizer que você conhece também a Anna ... - comentou Milo.

- Sim - respondeu friamente Camus - ... Isso não doeu? - falou olhando para o piercing no queixo de grego.

- Isso! Hahaha! Que nada cara! Foi como se tivesse levado uma agulhada rápida e só!

Camus não reagiu amigável ao comentário de Milo, preferiu ficar calado e continuar observando de onde estava, o espetáculo que a banda na qual Anna cantava fazia em cima do palco. Parecia que a platéia estava muito empolgada e cantava a canção junto com a vocalista. Mas pudera, a banda, que se chamava "Rose Bleu", já era bastante conhecida dos veteranos, não só dos que estudavam na Universidade Paris, como de outras instituições de ensino e a música calma era conhecida dos presentes no recinto.

- Pra eles não deve ter sido fácil serem aceitos... - falou vagamente Milo.

- Por que você diz isso? - perguntou Camus.

- Simples. Eles somente cantam músicas em inglês, principalmente de bandas britânicas e todos sabem como é a rivalidade entre a França e a Inglaterra nas questões culturais.

- Talvez tenha sido... - Camus preferiu ficar calado e continuar ouvindo os últimos versos da música ao ter que dizer ao jovem que estava ao seu lado algo que não sabia afirmar ou contestar.

_"... why can't you hold me and never let go_

_when you touch me it is me that you own_

_pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart_

_would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby..."_

- Ei, Camus, olha quem eu encontrei resmungando por aí... - falou Marco que apareceu de repente, trazendo consigo um bêbado e falante Kanon apoiado nos ombros.

- Eunontrogrejivado... - Kanon dizia palavras confusas que provavelmente nem ele entendia.

- Eu sei o que você quer cara... - Marco tentava convencer Kanon a ficar calado.

- Eugegogerjirpatara... tô fomvono - ao dizer isso Kanon dormiu apoiado nos ombros do italiano.

- Isso é japonês? – perguntou confuso Milo.

- Que mané folgado! E ainda por cima tá babando em mim! - resmungou Marco - Camus será que você podia levá-lo pra casa, ele não tem condição nenhuma de sair dirigindo por aí.

- Oui... - Camus falou surpreso com a proposta de Marco - Eu vou pedir para que um dos seguranças conduza o carro dele...

- Você não ia levá-lo? - perguntou surpreso Milo.

- Na verdade, eu vou embora também. Tenho algumas coisas ainda para resolver do trabalho assim que chegar em casa - Camus tirava as chaves do carro do bolso com a mão, enquanto que levantava a outra mão indicando aos seguranças para virem em sua direção - Marco, você poderia dizer a Anna que a banda fez uma excelente apresentação e minhas sinceras desculpas por não ter me despedido pessoalmente dela?

- Lógico, cara! Pode ir sossegado! - afirmou Marco, enquanto entregava Kanon a um dos seguranças, após Camus ter dados ordens a ele de conduzir o bêbado a residência dele.

- Obligé - Camus agradeceu Marco - Était plaisir le connaissance, Milo.

- Foi um prazer também conhecê-lo, Camus - Milo retribuiu a saudação e despediu-se de Camus com um aperto de mão.

- Adeus a todos.

- Adeus, Camus - Marco se despediu do francês.

- É... A diversão já tá acabando, parece que agora o local vai ficar começar a esvaziar - Milo comentou isso ao reparar no movimento das pessoas que se retiravam do local após o término do espetáculo da banda "Rose Bleu".

- É verdade... - concordou Marco - Você também vai indo nessa ou vai ficar mais um pouco?

- Na verdade, eu vou dá um último passeio pelo campus, vou lá na tenda, quem sabe eu não encontre alguém interessante... - Milo falou isso já se despedindo e se misturando a multidão.

- Marco!

- Anna?! Você já desceu do palco? Que rapidez! -falou assustado o italiano à moça.

- É... - ela envergonhou-se ao ouvir o comentário - Eu me encontrei com o Milo e falei rapidamente com ele, onde estão os outros?

- Hum... Você fala do Camus! Ele me pediu pra que eu dissesse a você que a apresentação foi excelente e pediu desculpas por não ter vindo se despedir pessoalmente, mas ele ainda tinha muito trabalho pra fazer em casa e também ele teve que levar o nosso "amigo" Kanon, que estava mais bêbado que um gambá pra casa... Huahuahua...

- Tudo bem então...

- É... você tem quem a leve pra casa? Hoje eu tô de carro e se você quiser uma carona...

- Obrigada pela consideração, mas não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu ainda tenho muito que fazer aqui, só vou poder sair depois que deixarmos isso daqui limpo e arrumado e além do mais, eu já tenho carona, uma amiga vai me levar pra casa. Se você quiser ficar, apesar de já serem duas e meia, ainda vai tocar mais uma hora de som com um aluno aqui do campus, que é Dj, lá na tenda...

- Bom! ... Talvez toque algo que eu aprecie mais...

- Tipo assim: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"... - Anna cantava enquanto esticava o braço a cada palavra que era dita - Hihihihihihi...

- É isso mesmo... Seria ótimo se tocasse um pouco de rap ou hip-hop - Marco ria afirmando isso para ela.

- Então, divirta-se! - ela falou sorrindo enquanto fez um sinal de positivo com o dedo indicador.

- Vou indo! Até domingo! - despediu-se o italiano.

- Até domingo - despediu-se ela - Vamos continuar a rotina Anna... Como deve está a segurança...

Enquanto Marco se encaminhava o local onde ainda estava tocando um pouco de música, Milo já estava presente ao recinto, bebendo enquanto dançava no meio dos estudantes que pareciam não querer que aquela diversão acabasse. Ele nem reparava que muitos rapazes e garotas o observavam. Milo enquanto dançava focalizou o seu olhar em duas pessoas distintas, uma moça de cabelos loiros compridos e um rapaz de olhos claros e cabelos curtos e escuros. Esperou para ver quem o notava primeiro, para a sua surpresa, foi o rapaz quem fez isso primeiro. Ao perceber que tinha recebido a resposta, tratou de se aproximar do jovem de forma sedutora, mas despretensiosa.

- Tudo bem? - perguntou Milo.

- Tudo. Qual é o seu nome? - perguntou o rapaz.

- Milo. E o seu?

- Virgilé.

- Virgilé... Por acaso você não estaria a fim de sair daqui e se divertir em outro local? - perguntou o grego.

- Por que não? - respondeu sorrindo o jovem que Milo paquerava.

- Então vamos. Talvez esse final de noite seja inesquecível... - Milo sorria ao ver que o outro o acompanhava para fora da tenda, respondendo as suas expectativas que talvez naquela noite ele fosse realizar o que há muito tempo desejara.

No apartamento da Anna, sábado, cinco e vinte e dois da manhã.

Anna morava sozinha num pequeno apartamento localizado no centro de Paris próximo a Boulevard. St. Michael ficava numa área de negócios e com acentuado movimento estudantil, o "Quartier Latin". Cumprimentou a todos que estavam na recepção e se direcionou ao elevador. Apertou o botão que indicava o décimo segundo andar. Saiu e virou para a direita, o seu apartamento era o último daquele corredor, o de número 1208.

Ela abriu a porta e a fechou, jogando depois o chaveiro em forma de um grande sapo verde de pelúcia que continha o molho de chaves em cima de uma pequena mesa redonda de vidro. Depois tirou o mantô rosa e os sapatos, passar oito horas seguidas com um par de sapatos de salto alto e um sobretudo fechados não foi uma boa idéia, pensara ela. Olhou pela janela, a vista do centro de Paris, era o que ela mais adorava naquele imóvel. Depois que viu o pouco movimento de pessoas pela janela, lembrou-se de olhar a secretária eletrônica. Desde que tinha voltado da faculdade às sete da noite do dia anterior, só teve tempo realmente de se arrumar e seguir caminho para o local do evento. Ao ligar o aparelho, o mesmo indicava que ela tinha cinco mensagens:

_"Oi Anna! É a Liu... 'E aqui é a Paty!'... Para Paty! Escuta só, eu e ela estamos contando os minutos pra ouvir você cantar!!! Eu vou ter um orgasmo se você cantar aquela música do The Corrs e ainda por cima dedicar pra gente! Não nos decepcione! Amamos você! Beijos das suas melhores amigas!". _

- Essas duas... - Anna achou graça do recado das amigas, enquanto pegava um pouco de chá gelado na geladeira.

_"Oi minha filha! Aqui é a sua mãe. Eu e o seu pai estamos pensando em visitar você em dezembro, passar o Natal e o ano-novo aí, como quando você era criança... Já fazem três anos que eu não a vejo. Sentimos muito a sua falta. Ligarei amanhã à noite. Cuide-se, nós a amamos muito"._

- Papai... Mamãe... Eu também sinto saudades...

_"Alô? Anna? O modelo de referência 521, aquela saia de babados que você chamou de "Três Marias", lembra?... Pois é, ela deu um defeito na montagem e nós vamos ter que refazer o desenho dela, o Monsieur Mosquet disse que quer falar com você sem falta na segunda-feira..."._

- Problemas, problemas de sempre... - tomou gole da bebida fria.

_"Desculpa, ainda tem um pouco mais. Sabe aquele tecido que você pediu... O algodão estampado? Ele chegou hoje! Pode comemorar! Mas o Monsieur Mosquet quer ver algum trabalho seu já na segunda-feira, ela marcou uma reunião pras... Quatro da tarde! Boa sorte e divirta-se!"_

- Lógico que eu vou me divertir! Trabalho no final-de-semana, que chato... - colocou o copo em cima da bancada de mármore que dividia a cozinha da sala. Estranhou. O último recado parecia ser uma gravação muda, demorou muito até que ela se iniciasse e pudesse saber de quem era a mensagem.

_"... Anna... É o Camus... Como você está? Chegou bem em casa?... Desculpe-me... Eu falo com você depois... Um abraço..."._

- Sim... Eu não poderia está melhor. Um abraço e beijo pra você também... Nica... E obrigada, por ter conversado comigo essa noite... Eu ainda te amo...

Na pensão para estrangeiros, sábado, nove e quinze da manhã.

Devido à calourada, muitos hóspedes da pensão acordaram mais tarde, fato que não incomodou a dona da pensão. Era esperado realmente que a maioria dos jovens só acordassem tarde, ou chegassem pela manhã ou talvez nem voltasse no outro dia, preferindo prolongar a festa em algumas das casas noturnas de Paris que só abriam pela manhã. Alguns moradores só chegaram realmente entre seis e sete horas da manhã, mas nunca se deve descartar a possibilidade de alguém chegar mais tarde.

Por causa desses incidentes, o café-da-manhã naquele sábado não foi colocado a disposição dos estudantes como de costume, eles próprios deveriam fazer a sua refeição. Apenas ficaram liberados de ter que preparar o café e tiveram a sua disposição um bolo de queijo. Na cozinha do local, o único que se servia naquele horário era Aiolia. O grego que estava saboreando uma maçã vermelha e brilhante, enquanto lia um livro, ouviu a porta do cômodo ser aberta.

- Bon jour Milo! A noitada deve ter sido ótima?!

- Cala boca Aioria, tô com uma baita dor-de-cabeça...

- Hehehe... Eu vejo que a noite não foi tão proveitosa o quanto você gostaria que fosse...

- Muuuuito pelo contrário, meu amigo, e... Futuro cardiologista. Nunca passei tão bem na minha vida! Deve ter sido o vinho barato que eu tomei num barzinho, antes da minha noitada Fan-tás-ti-ca! Uhuuu! - disse isso um Milo muito animado.

- Oui, oui... Hauhauhaua... Bem, a dona da pensão quer falar com você...

- Ninguém merece isso... - falou decepcionado Milo.

- Parece que chegou uma encomenda para você e...

- Sério?! - falou um Milo que parecia agora está surpreso e contente - Valeu, cara pelo aviso!!! - Milo já ia saindo até que se lembrou de algo importante para ele - Aaaa... Obrigado por isso também!

- Ei... A minha maçã! - Aiolia falou decepcionado com a reação do amigo.

- Pega outra! - Milo falou enquanto saía calmamente do recinto.

- Hahauhauhau... Mas é uma grande figura mesmo...

Milo se encaminhou até a sala onde estava sentada numa cadeira de balanço a dona da pensão, Mademoiselle Marta, uma senhora de sessenta anos, que ficou viúva ainda muito jovem e nunca teve filhos. Ela se balança sentada no objeto, enquanto fazia tricô. E ao seu lado tinha uma pequena mesa redonda, sustentada em uma base com desenhos modelados na madeira e em cima da mesa estava uma cesta com vários novelos de lã. Ele entrou cuidadosamente na sala e falou para ela:

- Bon jour, Mademoiselle Marta.

- Bon jour, Milo. Já tomou o seu café-da-manhã? - falou ela com o mesmo cuidado que uma mãe teria com o seu filho ao vê-lo pela primeira vez durante uma manhã.

- Comi uma maçã somente... O Aiolia me disse que tinha chegado uma encomenda pra mim hoje, por acaso estaria com a Mademoiselle? - perguntou um tímido Milo.

- Non peut pas! Você tem que comer algo - falou a senhora como quem estava dando uma advertência no filho - Mas certo, a sua encomenda eu coloquei no seu quarto, em cima da sua cama. Vá até lá, mon jeune homme.

- Obrigado, Dona Marta - Milo beijou com força e alegria as bochechas da senhora - Quer dizer, Mademoiselle Marta... - desculpou-se envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, agora pode ir... - riu da atitude do grego.

- Tá certo! Obrigado!

Milo subiu rapidamente as escadas que o conduziam até o terceiro andar da pensão, sua presa era tanta que chamou a atenção dos outros moradores que já estavam acordados. Entrou rapidamente no quarto e olhou o pacote que estava em cima da cama. Ele não se contia em si de tanta felicidade, havia um mês que esperava por aquilo e agora poderia se não matá-las, ao menos acalmar um pouco as saudades que sentia da sua família.

Pegou o pacote e sentou-se na cama. Ao abrir o pacote, Milo encontrou fotos da sua família, um calhamaço de folhas com vários desenhos seus rabiscados nelas, uma caixa com um grande estojo cheio de lapiseiras, borrachas, réguas e canetas para desenho. Ele estranho somente o fato de não terem vindo junto os seus lápis de cor, mas ele não se chateou por isso, pensou que sua mãe talvez tenha dado para os irmãos mais novos brincarem ou usarem na escola.

Olhou para o calhamaço de desenhos, conhecia todos aqueles rabiscos, mas preferiu deixar de lado. Pegou as várias fotos que lhe foram enviadas. Eram recordações muito boas, olhava cada uma com um sorriso terno nos lábios e sentiu formarem-se lágrimas em seus olhos. Um dos retratos tornara-se mais especial para Milo do que os outros. Nele, estava toda a sua família reunida. Ele olhou para todos os presentes nela e começou a passar o dedo sobre o rosto de cada um, enquanto dizia quem era:

- Caue, você já cresceu tudo isso nesses dois meses que eu fiquei fora? Vai ficar a cara do papai, com os cabelos escuros e olhos claros... Monika, minha garotinha linda, próxima semana você faz cinco anos... Está ficando uma garota linda, assim como mamãe era... Mamãe... Que saudades eu tenho da senhora, da sua comida, dos seus conselhos, até daqueles seus puxões de orelha e suas palmadas no meu braço... Hehehehe... Papai... Eu devo a minha estadia aqui ao senhor... cuide deles, por favor... Gustav, você ficou com a missão de me substituir na família, cuida dos pequenos, tá? ... Stephanie, já virou uma mocinha... Sei que você é bastante inteligente, não abandone o seu sonho de ser bailarina, eu vou me sentir chateado se você desistir... E você? Meu pequenino Adrian, eu vejo que você gostou do meu presente, esse ursinho de pelúcia daqui... Que saudades... Eu amo muito a todos!!! - Milo beijou o rosto de cada um na foto - Eu prometo não decepcioná-los!

Milo levantou-se do móvel e guardou as fotos dentro de uma caixa para presente, mas fez questão de separar a foto que tanto olharam e guardá-la dentro do caderno, assim poderiam "vê-los" quando bem quisesse. Sentiu um odor forte vindo do próprio corpo e pensou, "Xiii... Tô vencido! Preciso de um banho urgente!". Tirou as roupas que estavam sujas e fedorentas e se jogou debaixo do chuveiro. Resolveu que iria molhar os cabelos. Enquanto sentia a água escorrer pelo o seu corpo, pensou: "Não sabia que aqui havia tantas pessoas interessantes... Acho que passei dois meses andando pelos lugares errados... Mas só está começando...".

- Ainda começando...

continua...


End file.
